Stranger Danger/Галерея
S3E11 Star feeding pudding to Glossaryck.png S3E11 Glossaryck flailing in a baby seat.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'come on, Glossaryck'.png S3E11 Pudding splats in Star Butterfly's face.png S3E11 Star Butterfly with pudding on her face.png S3E11 Star Butterfly wiping pudding off her face.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'what have I told you?'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly disciplining Glossaryck.png S3E11 Glossaryck runs away from Star Butterfly.png S3E11 Star Butterfly opening a desk drawer.png S3E11 Star Butterfly calling out to Glossaryck.png S3E11 Glossaryck looking back at Star Butterfly.png S3E11 Star Butterfly holding Glossaryck's leash.png S3E11 Glossaryck excited to go for a walk.png S3E11 Glossaryck drags Star through the castle.png S3E11 Glossaryck dragging Star around the castle.png S3E11 Glossaryck running through the castle halls.png S3E11 Glossaryck stops in front of a castle painting.png S3E11 Glossaryck lifts his leg to go to the bathroom.png S3E11 Glossaryck looking up at the window.png S3E11 Squirrelicorn in the castle window.png S3E11 Glossaryck enticed by the squirrelicorn.png S3E11 Glossaryck dragging Star Butterfly again.png S3E11 Glossaryck's leash strap breaks.png S3E11 Glossaryck jumping out the window.png S3E11 Star Butterfly looking out the window.png S3E11 Glossaryck chasing the squirrelicorn.png S3E11 Glossaryck ruining the garden roses.png S3E11 Glossaryck leaping through the air.png S3E11 Eclipsa catches Glossaryck in her hand.png S3E11 Star Butterfly looking at the ruined roses.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'not like they're something really cool'.png S3E11 Eclipsa scratching Glossaryck's forehead gem.png S3E11 Glossaryck becomes docile in Eclipsa's hand.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'teach it to me now'.png S3E11 Eclipsa giving Glossaryck back to Star Butterfly.png S3E11 Glossaryck docile in Star Butterfly's hands.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'the feeling of a nice head scratch'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly holding a candy bar.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly eating a candy bar.png S3E11 Lot of candy wrappers in a wastebasket.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'some self-control issues'.png S3E11 Star laughing with Eclipsa.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'you seem so familiar'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly thinking for a moment.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'have you been to the rose tower?'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly pointing to the rose tower.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'absolutely divine'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'that's been condemned'.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'don't let that stop you'.png S3E11 Star invites Eclipsa to the royal dinner.png S3E11 Star and Eclipsa in the castle gardens.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I may have other plans'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'you got a hot date?'.png S3E11 Star and Eclipsa hear an incoming noise.png S3E11 Magic High Commission burst into the gardens.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly calling out to Star.png S3E11 Star Butterfly shocked to see her mother.png S3E11 Omnitraxus Prime charging toward Eclipsa.png S3E11 Omnitraxus Prime grabbing Eclipsa Butterfly.png S3E11 Omnitraxus shoves Eclipsa into the wall.png S3E11 Star Butterfly shocked by Omnitraxus Prime.png S3E11 Rhombulus and royal guards charge past Star.png S3E11 Queen Moon worried about Star Butterfly.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly looking back toward Eclipsa.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly in Omnitraxus Prime's grip.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'how did that spell work out for you?'.png S3E11 High Commission and guards point weapons at Eclipsa.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'that's Eclipsa?!'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly getting showered with water.png S3E11 Magic High Commission decontaminating Star.png S3E11 Hekapoo examining Star Butterfly's eyes.png S3E11 Telescopic view of Star Butterfly's eye.png S3E11 Hekapoo 'what Eclipsa might have done'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'didn't do anything to me'.png S3E11 Rhombulus shoves Star into a wheelchair.png S3E11 Rhombulus and Omnitraxus examining Star.png S3E11 Omnitraxus Prime giving Star an eye test.png S3E11 Star Butterfly reading the eye chart.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'that just spells I AM EVIL'.png S3E11 Eye chart reads 'I AM EVIL'.png S3E11 Rhombulus 'totally an admission!'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'I was reading the thing!'.png S3E11 Hekapoo wearing a magnifying glass.png S3E11 Hekapoo points at mole on Star's left hand.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'it doesn't make me evil'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly feeling a little self-conscious.png S3E11 Monkey picking through Star Butterfly's hair.png S3E11 Monkey screeching next to Star Butterfly.png S3E11 Fleas in Star Butterfly's hair.png S3E11 Monkey giving Hekapoo a thumbs-up.png S3E11 Hekapoo pulling Star Butterfly by the arm.png S3E11 High Commission putting Star on a table.png S3E11 Hekapoo strapping Star to the table.png S3E11 Hekapoo attaches electrodes to Star's cheeks.png S3E11 Magic High Commission still examining Star.png S3E11 Magic electrocardiogram.png S3E11 Hekapoo writing on a clipboard.png S3E11 Queen Moon enters the examination room.png S3E11 Star 'talked to Eclipsa for two seconds'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly 'could be a very big deal'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'but why?!'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly 'abandoned her people'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'okay, then what?'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly 'before she had the chance'.png S3E11 Star 'crystallized her for being in love?'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly 'to a monster!'.png S3E11 Queen Moon 'meddled in the dark arts'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'have you ever even read it?'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly 'of course not'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'wasn't that big of a deal'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly tells the MHC to chime in.png S3E11 Hekapoo 'I saw her double-dipping'.png S3E11 Omni 'thought Rhombulus was annoying'.png S3E11 Rhombulus 'can you believe it?'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly flat 'yes'.png S3E11 Rhombulus 'used to eat babies!'.png S3E11 Hekapoo thinking for a moment.png S3E11 Hekapoo 'that was Bobipsa'.png S3E11 Rhombulus 'calling me a liar?!'.png S3E11 Omnitraxus 'Eclipsa was a pescaterian'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly tired of the conversation.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'the tests say I'm fine'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly 'for your own good'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly getting very frustrated.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'I am good!'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'you gonna crystallize me'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly glaring at her mother.png S3E11 Queen Moon tells the High Commission to leave.png S3E11 Star removes electrodes from her cheeks.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly sits down next to Star.png S3E11 Star 'why won't anyone listen to me?'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly 'can be very convincing'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'what are you gonna do?'.png S3E11 Queen Moon 'immediate re-crystallization'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'that's so harsh'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly 'this isn't a debate'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly walking out of the room.png S3E11 Queen Moon 're-crystallized immediately'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'we'll see about that'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly leaving the examination room.png S3E11 Star sees Glossaryck in another room.png S3E11 Star Butterfly jiggling the door knob.png S3E11 Glossaryck presses his face on the window.png S3E11 Star Butterfly pounding on Glossaryck's door.png S3E11 Glossaryck looking at Star Butterfly.png S3E11 Star Butterfly pointing at her wand.png S3E11 Glossaryck pointing at himself.png S3E11 Glossaryck picking his nose.png S3E11 Star Butterfly slaps her face with her palm.png S3E11 Star Butterfly making a wand shape.png S3E11 Glossaryck thinking for a moment.png S3E11 Glossaryck seems to understand Star.png S3E11 Star Butterfly waiting for Glossaryck.png S3E11 Glossaryck leaves the room with Star's wand.png S3E11 Glossaryck runs off with Star's wand.png S3E11 Star Butterfly running after Glossaryck.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly chained up in the dungeon.png S3E11 Star Butterfly diving toward Glossaryck.png S3E11 Moon and MHC walk toward Eclipsa's cell.png S3E11 Glossaryck flying away from Star Butterfly.png S3E11 Glossaryck sticks his tongue out at Star.png S3E11 Star Butterfly catches Glossaryck.png S3E11 Star Butterfly summoning Cloudy.png S3E11 Cloudy appears before Star Butterfly.png S3E11 Star rides Cloudy toward Eclipsa's cell.png S3E11 Moon and MHC outside Eclipsa's cell.png S3E11 Star riding Cloudy through the dungeons.png S3E11 Moon and Rhombulus enter Eclipsa's cell.png S3E11 Eclipsa looks up at the Magic High Commission.png S3E11 Magic High Commission looking at Eclipsa.png S3E11 Rhombulus about to re-crystallize Eclipsa.png S3E11 Star and Cloudy fly into the dungeon cell.png S3E11 Star stops Rhombulus from crystallizing Eclipsa.png S3E11 Crystal beam bounces off the dungeon floor.png S3E11 Eclipsa watches crystal beam bounce off the walls.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly pointing at the crystal beam.png S3E11 Moon and Hekapoo duck under the crystal beam.png S3E11 Crystal beam bouncing off more dungeon walls.png S3E11 Rhombulus ducks under the crystal beam.png S3E11 Hekapoo dodges the flying crystal beam.png S3E11 Star and Cloudy dodge the crystal beam.png S3E11 Rhombulus dodging the crystal beam.png S3E11 Crystal beam bounces off the dungeon ceiling.png S3E11 Crystal beam flies past Eclipsa Butterfly.png S3E11 Crystal beam bounces around Star and MHC.png S3E11 Crystal beam hits Rhombulus in the butt.png S3E11 Star Butterfly looking shocked at Rhombulus.png S3E11 Rhombulus with crystals on his butt.png S3E11 Star and MHC looking at Rhombulus.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'listen to me for one second'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly defending Eclipsa.png S3E11 Queen Moon 'she can get into your head'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly feigns being shocked.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'giving you that spell'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'you were the one who went'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly continues to defend Eclipsa.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'when Toffee was destroyed'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'Toffee's gone'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'go back on your word'.png S3E11 Queen Moon reveals her blackened hand.png S3E11 Queen Moon 'I could feel the darkness'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly listening to her mother.png S3E11 Queen Moon 'wait to find out the truth'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'put her in a crystal'.png S3E11 Star 'deserves to have a fair trial'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly 'for goodness sake'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly doing a victory dance.png S3E11 Queen Moon 'I want there to be no doubt'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly stops dancing.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly 'deserves her fate'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'we believe in a little thing'.png S3E11 Magic High Commission leaving the dungeon.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly 'going to take a little time'.png S3E11 Star 'can't just leave her chained up'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I always did enjoy'.png S3E11 Exterior view of abandoned rose tower.png S3E11 Star approaching the rose tower entrance.png S3E11 Lady Whosits greeting Star Butterfly.png S3E11 Star Butterfly tells the guards to stand aside.png S3E11 Lady Whosits standing aside for Star.png S3E11 Castle guard unlocking the tower door.png S3E11 Star Butterfly getting impatient.png S3E11 Star Butterfly magically unlocks the door.png S3E11 Castle guard opens the tower door for Star.png S3E11 Star Butterfly enters the rose tower.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly sees Star enter.png S3E11 Star Butterfly points her wand at Eclipsa.png S3E11 Star Butterfly interrogating Eclipsa.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly with her hand on her chin.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I did what I had to do'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'call me a villainess'.png S3E11 Star pointing her wand at Eclipsa.png S3E11 Star 'you could be in my mind'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I wouldn't tell you'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly laughs at Eclipsa's joke.png S3E11 Star Butterfly takes out a burlap sack.png S3E11 Glossaryck in Star Butterfly's burlap sack.png S3E11 Glossaryck jumps onto Eclipsa's face.png S3E11 Eclipsa happy to see Glossaryck.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'kind of a handful'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly scratching her forehead.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I might corrupt him'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly shocked by Eclipsa's words.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'that was another joke'.png S3E11 Eclipsa scratches Glossaryck's gem again.png S3E11 Star Butterfly thinks Glossaryck is cute.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'doesn't mean I trust you'.png S3E11 Star and Eclipsa in the rose tower.png S3E11 Eclipsa's bed covered in ugly creatures.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I love it here'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'you know, before'.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'the most important thing'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly pulls back the curtains.png S3E11 View of castle gardens from rose tower.png S3E11 Star Butterfly in wide-eyed awe.png S3E11 Star and Eclipsa admiring the view.png Концепт арты Stranger Danger concept 1.jpg Stranger Danger concept 2.jpg Мелочи Stranger Danger poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона